Logan Taylor
Logan Taylor is a powerful destroyer of unnatural beings. He is the current Knight of God. Early Life Logan's past is sketchy at best. He never told anyone about his childhood. It is known that his parents were killed by Iscariot when they were looking from him, back then for unknown reasons. Knight of God When Logan was 12, he discovered why Iscariot was after him. He was chosen as the Knight of God. This was a lineage of individuals chosen by God to be the carrier of his will, in destroying the corrupted and unnatural beings of the world. Logan was chosen as the next, and Iscariot wanted to use his power for their goals. Then on, he worked to discover his powers and eventually came to be one of the most powerful beings ever known. Hellsing Organization Logan joined the Hellsing Organization since their main goal was to destroy unnatural beings as well, however, he did not get along well with Alucard or Seras Victoria, and personally wanted them destroyed. However, by Integra's request, he didn't. Over time, he began to work well with both Alucard and Seras. Logan is mainly distanced from Hellsing, as he prefers to hunt down his enemies himself, however he will take missions from Integra from time to time, and work with Alucard and/or Seras and/or Walter as well. Relationships Alucard Logan has mixed feelings about Alucard. He does see him as a potential threat to soon be elminated, and Alucard knows this, however, he also sees him as a highly valued companion, and an excellent battle partner. He will work with Alucard, but he wont display much if any emotion toward him. They can coodinate attacks together, but they both prefer to kill enemies on their own accord, either way, they are near undefeatable when they combine forces. Logan is not sure if he should consider Alucard merely as a highly important associate, or somewhat a friend. Seras Victoria Logan and Seras have formed a strong relationship as friends, despite her being a vampire, and if Seras is high threat of being killed, Logan will step in to protect her at any cost. They sometimes talk to each other about certain things, sometimes about missions, sometimes about life experiences, or about how they handle being who they are. They work well together on missions, as they consider each other as equal in certain abilities. Mid-battle, either of them can give each other tips that would help in the mission, and both can coordinate deadly joint attacks that leave enemies devastated. After Seras becomes a true vampire, Logan sees her slightly differently, but still considers her as a friend, and they will still fight together. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing Logan regards Integra highly, and respects her for her high intelligence, cunning, and her sense of duty and honor, as well as her exceptional leadership skills. He sometimes has conversations with her, but they are usually kept short, pertaining to missions rather than personal things. Nevertheless, Integra is seen by Logan as the pure essence of a human being, and therefore, will protect her with his life, and they are friends of sorts, Walter C. Dornez Like Integra, Logan sees Walter as a good friend and a strong human, in spite of his age. The two of them sometimes talk alone together about anything. Logan is especially interested about Walter's stories of his youth, and how he fought against the Third Reich with Alucard back in WWII. The two work well together on the rare times they are both together during a fight. After Walter turns against Hellsing, Logan is hurt, and refuses to betray him as Walter did him, and lets Alucard fight him alone. The Queen of England Although Logan had personally met the Queen of England only once, she sees him as a highly valued asset to protecting her land, and Logan respects not only her because of her title, but her because of her strong will to lead her country and defend it at any cost. He was personally requested by the Queen to defend her country against all unnatural beings by any means necessary. Appearance Logan has black hair slightly longer than Alucard's, and has pure silver eyes. He wears a black overcoat, with black jeans and black work boots, and wears a white button up shirt. He rarely ever wears a hat, but when he does, he prefers to wear a black fedora, as well as black fingerless gloves. Later on, after discovering the true power of the Knight of God, he changes his wardrobe to white overcoat, jeans, undershirt, gloves, and work boots. The overcoat bears the sygil of the Knight of God on the right shoulder, and the Hellsing coat of arms on the left, and his jeans have a black stipe running down the sides. The overcoat also has black trim on the bottom edges and the cuffs. He carries Repentance in a holster on his right forleg, and Judgement on his left. Ascension is carried in a sheath on his back. Personality Despite being the Knight of God, Logan is quite casual and laid back. Insults have absolutely no effect on him, as he really doesn't care. He mostly works alone, and hangs out at random places around the world. Occasionally, he will hunt down vampires from time to time, and he will sometimes accept missions from Integra if he wants. He is sometimes cocky and arrogant, and that can sometimes lead him into troubling situations, however, he is also clever and highly intelligent, and can slip out of sticky situations easily. He is caring for his friends, and will do anything to protect them. He likes to mainly practice in his martial arts or sharpshooting skills. He values humanity very highly. Equipment His weapons as the Knight of God are two holy handguns, Repentance and Judgement, as well as the holy longsword, Ascension. These weapons combined make Logan a dangerous adversary, and an incredibly high priority target for Iscariot.